


All Things

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr gets head in Longarm's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I am posting here to get the hang of the site. This one's kinda stupid.

Leaning his chair back so far it was almost parallel to the floor, Longarm adjusted his grip on Blurr’s hips, allowing the agent to move into a more comfortable position on top of him. Gripping the back of the chair, Blurr hovered his crotch above his superiors face, engines revving. 

“Sir-this-could-be-misconstrued-as-you-taking-advantage-of-your-position-if-we-were-caught.” Despite his warning words, he slid his interface panel back and bared his lower array without hesitation. Even now, Blurr managed to sound stoic and businesslike, and it was hard to tell if he was attempting his usual brand of nervous banter or if he was genuinely concerned. Longarm smiled warmly, bringing one of his servos back between Blurr’s legs and rubbing his thumb along the slit of his valve. 

“Well, I supposed they wouldn’t be wrong,” he hummed, enjoying the way Blurr shivered and pressed his aft back into Longarm’s other hand, supporting most of his weight from behind. He was already very wet, it seemed.  It only took another few strokes of Longarm’s servo before lubricant was running down his wrist. Blurr’s cooling fans were blasting on high, entire chassis aquiver. 

“Stat-statistically-speaking-theres-a-v-very-small-chance-of-anyone-but-your-secretary-catching-us-“ he broke off into a shuddering gasp, voice thin and high, “and-it-is-highly-unlikely-that-even-th-that-would-occur-rr-oh-!” 

“Agent Blurr,” Longarm’s ventilations blew cool air across Blurr’s valve and it pleased him to see it shudder.

“Hush.”

Wrapping the previously unoccupied arm around Blurr’s thigh to help keep him steady, Longarm brought both hands to the rim of his lower array. He slid his thumbs around, pinching the rubber lips together for a brief moment, before dipping them both inside and pulling away, spreading Blurr’s valve open. 

“Oh, _Sir._ ” Blurr took one of his hands off the chair and covered his face with it, panting deeply. Longarm only took a klik to admire his agent, hot and _willing_ above him, before pressing his lips to the opening. He mouthed it carefully, testing the particulars of Blurr’s equipment. The contact was light and teasing, but Blurr kept perfectly still. The only evidence of his desperation was the way his legs squeezed Longarm’s torso where they rested. Longarm could feel the tug of wiring beneath his splayed servos, and smiled wider around his work. 

Rubbing the fingers not holding Blurr open along the rim, he worked his glossa inside slowly. His lips pressed hard against the soft rubber, sucking and caressing. Blurr made an odd chocking noise and started to bite the side of his hand. It was a little embarrassing, for him, to be the center of attention but not an active participant. He felt as if he should be doing something, turned around with his face buried in Longarm’s interface equipment, or at least with an arm stretched back, petting his superior’s spike, but the steady grip on his thighs prevented him from moving to do either. 

Longarm tightened his arms around Blurr and pulled him closer, hard. His glossa dug deeper, until he could actually feel the sensory clusters in the giving walls. He then abused this knowledge until Blurr was a whimpering mess above him, barely holding back from grinding into his face. 

Longarm heard the catches on Blurr’s spike panel shift and pulled back abruptly.

“None of that, now.” 

Blurr teetered on the edge of need and obedience. 

“But-Sir-I-“

“Agent Blurr.” 

Even with lubricant smeared across the better part of his face, Longarm’s tone was hard enough to snap the latches right back into their locked positions. Blurr’s spike throbbed in its housing, but then Longarm’s glossa was inside him again, and his thighs were being squeezed so tightly he couldn’t even formulate the words to complain.

One thick servo drew lazy circles around the dip of his hip, swirling closer and closer until he pressed it inside along with his glossa. Blurr bucked, sobbing into his hand.

“ _Oh-Primus-oh-PrimusPrimus-!_ ”  

It didn’t take much to get Blurr to overload. Longarm curled his servo, crushing the tip against a cluster of sensory nodes that were near the center of his valve, and his agent was spasming around him with a wail and a burst of fluid. 

He had to move his head away for fear of Blurr’s seizing, but continued to twist his fingers inside him until Blurr pushed his hand against Longarm’s shoulder insistently. 

They slid apart, Longarm untangling himself from around Blurr and helping to set him on the desk as his chair inclined to its normal, upright position. Blurr had already closed his paneling up, but the evidence still covered his inner thighs, which he crossed demurely. Longarm wiped his chin with the back of his clean hand, looking down at the resulting stain with a smug grin. Blurr grew hot again, this time only with embarrassment. He had really made a mess of things. 

Longarm pressed his thumb and first servo together, and then spread them again. Threads of lubricant connected them as it drooled down into the seams of his wrist.

“I think, if you don’t mind, I will be taking advantage of my position again soon.”

 

 

 


End file.
